Blueberry Kisses
by I C No Evil
Summary: A short RoCe/Cocky oneshot, fluff.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it up!**

As they laid on the steps outside their apartment, Rocky Blue stared into her friends eyes, as they glimmered with ideas. Their faces were inches away. She looked at her friends face, starting with her eyes. The brown orbs made her feel warm. Then her cute nose. It fit her face perfectly. Looked down at her glossed bubble gum pink lips. She wishes she could kiss them.

"What would your brother want on a first date?" Rocky smelled blueberries. CeCe loved blueberry muffins, she had eaten one earlier. Her breath was intoxicating.

"You'd have to ask him." CeCe had a crush on her brother Ty, and she was pretty sure he was intrested. CeCe gave an odd look, wind blowing stray hairs in her face.

"Well you are his sister." CeCe smiled, setting Rocky's heart on fire. Rocky loved almost everything CeCe did. She was jealous of the fact she prefered her brother. Rocky could be a better girlfriend, then Ty as a boyfriend.

"What would you want on a first date?" Rocky looked longingly at the girl before her, tapping her chin. Of course CeCe had to be more theatrical.

"We could go to dinner." CeCe, said imagining Ty holding her hand, looking so fine! But, she would look hotter of course, she's CeCe Jones.

"Yea, Ty likes food." Rocky watched as CeCe was daydreaming. She moved a stray piece of red hair from her face, snapping CeCe from her trance.

"He'd stare into my eyes and tell me how much fun it is being with me..." CeCe gave a longing smile as she trailed off.

"Then he'd kiss you?" Rocky asked dejectedly. She didn't want to talk about this, but thats all CeCe ever talked about anymore.

"No, we eat first...and he'll pay of course." Atleast Ty would be broke afterwards. That was a little comforting to Rocky.

"Then you could go dancing..." CeCe looked back over at Rocky their eyes meeting again. Rocky gave an odd look when CeCe pulled her up.

"Of course! We'd start out fast, dancing to some hip-hop!" CeCe started dancing, pulling Rocky along. Rocky gave in, dancing with her crush.

"Nicki Minaj?" Rocky asked getting lost in CeCe and the dancing. CeCe grabbed Rocky's hand and started doing more bumping and grinding.

"Yea..." CeCe whispered giving Rocky a wink. Rocky laughed, holding back a blush.

"Then a slower song, and you'd lock eyes." Rocky muttered. CeCe paused looking in Rocky's eyes. They had been friends for years and she just thought about how adorable she really is.

"He'd pull me close." CeCe gave Rocky an odd look. Rocky got an idea, giving a sly smile.

"Like this?" Rocky took CeCe's arms placing them around her neck. Then she wrapped her arms around CeCe's waist.

"Mm hm, then we'd start dancing together." CeCe started slowly moving, Rocky following her pace. CeCe's face was almost too close for comfort. Rocky had to stop this now.

"CeCe, people are staring." Rocky tried to break away, but CeCe just pulled her closer.

"Shh, let me finish!" CeCe put a finger to her lips. Rocky sighed giving in to the redhead.

"Ok." She whispered. She noticed CeCe was on her tippy toes. Why would she need to be eye level? Rocky's breath hitched when CeCe's lips brushed her cheek.

"Then I'd kiss her." Rocky's eyes went wide, as CeCe's lips met hers. Their lips moved together as one, until tongues entered the kiss. Blueberries stained Rocky's tongue, CeCe winning the battle of dominace. CeCe broke away, then brushing her lips against the taller girls, as if putting the finishing touches on a painting.

"Cool first date...huh?" CeCe brought their lips together again, for a quick kiss. Blueberries were Rocky's new favorite.

"Yea, but lets go to the bakery." Rocky broke away from the position they were in. Seriously, peolpe were staring and it was getting awkward...

"Why?" CeCe looked in fear. Did Rocky not like her back? Was she too dumb for Rocky, was it her breath? Oh, god CeCe might have a heart attack!

"I have a taste for blueberry muffins." Rocky took CeCe's hand in hers, kissing the worried girl's cheek.

/


End file.
